Blood in the water
by Sagakure
Summary: One-shot, Kaname x Yuuki fluff & a tidbit of angst. The Day class had class representative elections, and there is paperwork to sort through. Kaname offers to help Yuuki with it, but a little unplanned thing happens when she accidentally cuts her finger…


_**Title: Blood in the water.  
**__**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Vampire Knight, this is a fanfic written for fun and for love of the series. I'm not making any money with it.  
_

_**Pairing: Kaname x Yuuki.**_

_**Warning: **__None. Could be passed any time at the academy._

* * *

.

She had been in his study for an hour or two now, as the two of them sorted through the pile of school paperwork the chairman had needed help with.

Zero would probably be angry later when he found out that she was spending the evening by herself with Kaname, but for the time being the hunter couldn't do anything about it, as he was out with his master on a mission from the Hunter Association.

Kaname didn't have to help, really, especially since it was Day Class paperwork. But he had immediately volunteered when the chairman mentioned the mountains of paperwork, and the fact that Zero would unfortunately be out right when they would be busiest, and thus unable to help them. Normally, the task of helping the chairman fell on the disciplinary committee members, so in this case, Yuuki had quite a huge pile of papers in front of her, especially since she was rather slow and Zero was usually the one who got the most done out of the three.

Kaname had not only offered his help, but also organized it all so that Yuuki and him could go through the papers at his place to get it all done in the best conditions… and without the chairman's constant distracting interruptions, which usually made the paperwork take three times longer to finish, whenever Yuuki and Zero worked on it along with the chairman.

Yuuki was secretly delighted by the rare chance to spend time with Kaname, especially with a proper excuse so that she didn't have to worry about imposing on his private time. She was so glad for the luck she had that he happened to pass by the chairman's office right as they discussed the paperwork.

Of course, she had no idea that Kaname had actually come at that exact time precisely because the chairman had told him Yuuki would be doing all that work by herself. She didn't know either that Kaname and the chairman had planned in advance for the pureblood to be able to spend that time with her.  
But it wasn't as if it was any manner of harmful plotting, and so both the schemer and the unaware one blissfully sorted their individual piles of papers, now arranged all over Kaname's desk, the pureblood sitting on his usual chair on one side of the large mahogany object, and Yuuki across from him on a cushioned fauteuil.

It didn't matter that the paperwork was boring enough to bring tears to one's eyes, it was still a delight for the both of them to be together.

A great part of the extra amounts of paperwork was caused by the class representative elections in the Day Class – it had a student body countless times the size of the Night Class, separated in different classes per year.  
And unlike the Night Class, it actually organized normal student representative elections, so the votes needed to be sorted through now. The Night Class needed no elections, as no one in it would have dared to vote against Kaname anyway...

Cross Academy did things in a much more organized manner than your average highschool, and Yuuki sighed a bit tiredly as she picked up yet another of the little ballot envelope, cutting along the edge of it with a letter opener Kaname had put at her disposition.

The pureblood was focused on writing down the results for the elections of one of the other classes when the pen nearly rolled off his fingers, his whole body reeling suddenly as the scent of Yuuki's blood hit his senses in a sudden wave.

He jerked his head up, right in time to see Yuuki staring at her own finger with a mortified look, a thick drop of blood pearling to the surface where she had accidentally poked her finger with the tip of the blade as she opened the envelope.

Yuuki felt the weight of Kaname's gaze and looked up, her eyes suddenly meeting his. An instinctive shudder ran through her slender frame when she realized his eyes were red, not like the rich garnet tinged velvet of usual, but like the red of bloodlust.

Kaname quickly reined in the instinctive reaction, the gentle warmth returning to his gaze along with an deeply apologetic look. He'd been afraid that she might get scared and want to leave, but Yuuki seemed unfazed after all – _perhaps much too used to seeing hunger in Zero's eyes to be as afraid as she should be of such things, by now…_

She held her finger in the air while she rummaged through her bag with her other hand, trying in vain to find a band-aid. Kaname checked in his drawer for anything that might be used as a bandage, but he didn't have anything. The Moon Dorm was completely devoid of anything even remotely related to bandages, as vampire healing made that band aids and the such were usually unnecessary --especially among the higher ranks, of which the Night Class was entirely composed.

He tried to apply his mind to figuring out a solution for Yuuki's problem, but to his absolute dismay, it was impossible for him to tear his eyes off her blood, the crimson drop rolling excruciatingly slowly down her finger, inching towards her palm temptingly. Another drop rolled down her finger to join the first, threatening to drip off onto the carpet when the girl's hand moved slightly as she focused her attention on her search.

A ridiculous mental image crossed the pureblood's mind, and he mentally chastised himself for having imagined licking the carpet once she left, if that drop did end up falling.

Yuuki had found no band aid in her bag, and looked back up at Kaname with an unspoken question in her eyes, as if perhaps she expected him to always have an answer to anything. It brought the pureblood's mind back out of his musings, and he scanned the table with his eyes, seeing something.

It was an unusually hot summer, and they had a pitcher of fresh water and a small bucket of ice to help them get through the paperwork. Kaname had offered all manner of beverages, but Yuuki had insisted that she didn't need anything fancier, and that fresh water was more than enough, so he'd called for the pitcher and the ice. He had poured each of them a cup of water earlier, putting a considerable amount of ice-cubes in his –vampires, especially purebloods, where extra sensitive to hot weather – but he had then focused on the paperwork, and even more on Yuuki, which made him forget completely about his drink. The ice had melted, leaving his untouched cup filled with just very cold water.

An idea crossed his mind at the sight. If he had nothing to serve as a band aid, the cold water would at least numb the pain of the wound, on top of preventing the scent of her blood spreading any further. He didn't dare touch her open wound with his lips to speed the healing, but this should provide a momentary respite.

"Yuuki, put your finger in the water. It's very cool, so it will ease the pain and make the bleeding stop faster."

"Thank you, Kaname-senpai!"

Too focused in finding a way to ease away her pain, he hadn't thought of the consequences until the moment he saw her delicate fingers plunge into the water, the blood spreading in it in a swift motion, thick drops dissolving in the water and spiraling away in random curves and arabesques, creating intricate patterns worthy of fine art as they melted away. His fingers tensed around the cup as he held it for her.

The size of the wound was negligible and it was a mere few drops, so the pattern of them in the water would barely be noticeable for a human, but for a vampire it was absolutely fascinating.

There were a few more moments of semi-awkward silence after which Yuuki finally decided that her finger was feeling much better now, and pulled it out. Kaname instructed her to keep it up for a few more minutes to ensure that the bleeding didn't continue, and they exchanged smiles before slowly wandering back to the paperwork.

Or at least, Yuuki did. But when she asked Kaname a question about one of the lists, there was no reply.

She looked up, curious, only to find him completely distracted, staring intently at the cup in his hand, which he had brought up to his face. He was carefully basking in the scent of the bloodstained water, as one may inhale the bouquet of an exquisite wine.

Yuuki stared, and Kaname instantly realized she'd caught him in a most embarrassing moment. He looked suitably ashamed and lowered the cup immediately, fearing he may have made her uncomfortable.

The surprise of seeing the usually composed pureblood so bashful was considerable, but Yuuki had a more urgent concern in mind at the sight of how he had been looking at the glass of blood-stained water.

"A... are you going to drink that, Kaname-senpai?"

He flushed lightly, barely perceptibly, as if she'd asked him a question about something torrid.

"I was thinking it would be a terrible waste to pour it away… if you don't mind, of course…"

She blushed several shades of red while she waved her hands dismissively, indicating her consent.

"N-no problem at all, really! You're right after all. And it's not like I mind or anything."

She did mind, in truth, but she was much too embarrassed to try and explain just why the idea seemed so erotic all of a sudden.

That and the fact that she felt that with how she regularly gave her blood to Zero, she hardly had the right to refuse it to Kaname of all people.

But it was after all something from her body, something of her flavor, so intimate… And it just so happened that Kaname _was_ after all the one person she had wanted to give her blood to –even Zero had sensed it in her blood, as it spoke to him of her secrets when he drank.

Yuuki was afraid that even the mere few drops in the cup may perhaps reveal something embarrassing that would disgust Kaname of her.

Like the fact that she desired him. The fact she _wanted_ him to drink her blood, if she wasn't so afraid that it would make him pull away.  
Or the fact that she wanted _him_, not just wanted him to drink her blood. She actually wanted him, all of him, body and soul.  
Or that she dared to love him, with all her being. To love someone so far above her that she knew she could never reach him, and yet she couldn't let go of her feelings.

Would he be disgusted of her, feel burdened by her? Would he turn away and feel that he had allowed someone much too inferior to linger near him for far too long? The fear of such a thing happening was quickly spreading in her heart.

She knew her love for him was impossible, and she feared terribly that once he did taste her blood, he would lose whatever illusions he may have about her worth. And yet, there were only a few drops in that cup, surely, it couldn't be that harmful, could it? And when he looked at the cup so intently, she couldn't help but feel that if he desired her blood that much, then she wanted nothing more than have him have it, even if that should doom her. A fire burned through her body as she watched him, yearning filling her soul.

His lips brushed the edge of the glass, and he tipped it lightly, letting the water touch his lips. The sensation was tantalizing, even though there was barely any blood at all in the water.

For any other vampire, this would be a weak refreshment, perhaps even bland –much like water flavored with a light taste of a fruit, or very light tea, something that you can smell but is much too weak to appeal to the tastebuds.

But this was Kaname Kuran. Not only his senses were considerably more attuned than those of a vampire of lower station, but the blood of Yuuki… to be able to taste even a drop of it was such a bliss for him that his thought process nearly blanked out when the first sip of the water hit his tongue and the faint flavor of her blood spread in his mouth.

As he was about to tilt the glass further, his eyes met hers, and he snapped out of his dreamy state, noticing just how embarrassed she looked as she stared at him. Her whole body language exuded intense anguish, and suddenly he realized just how much she was worried.

"Yuuki…?"

"Ah! Uhh, it's nothing at all, Kaname-senpai, please don't worry at all!"

She nearly stuttered in her rush to deny the obvious, and blushed furiously, embarrassed that he'd caught her staring with such a panicked expression.

A second must have passed at most, but for Kaname it felt like an eternity, due to the difficult thing he had to force himself to do.  
And yet he didn't hesitate in the least, and gracefully poured the water from his cup into the ice bucket, by lack of a better place to dispose of it.

"Ka- Kaname-senpai?!"

Yuuki stared, unsure of what to make of the sudden change. He soothed her worries with a smile filled with gentleness and warmth.

"I apologize if I went a bit too far, Yuuki. Please don't look so worried…"

"But you threw it…"

"It's okay, it wouldn't have been right to drink it when you looked so worried about it. Shall we return to the papers?"

She blushed further, touched to her very core that he'd thrown it away merely to reassure her, regardless of how visibly he'd wanted to drink it.

The rest of the evening was spent calmly, as Yuuki struggled through her papers and Kaname methodically finished pile after pile of his, eventually taking on Yuuki's pile as well when he was done with his own. She thanked him embarrassedly, and not too long later they were done with the whole thing, everything nicely organized and classified, votes counted and results arranged properly in various lists in Kaname's elegant, flowing handwriting.

Yuuki thanked him profusely, regardless that Kaname kept insisting it was nothing. He escorted her to the dorm door, before signaling for Cain, who was standing at attention by the entry of the pureblood's rooms, to go and accompany her back to the chairman's place so that she wouldn't have to cross the expanse of the Moon Dorm's garden alone by night.

He would have preferred to accompany her himself, but he'd gone already much too close for the night, like a moth attracted to the flame. There was always a chance he'd feel tempted to linger more than he should… it was better to just let her go home to peacefully end the night and go to her bed… without the danger of him feeling tempted to follow her farther than he should.

As he returned to his room, he eyed the bucket of ice with longing. By now it was completely melted and all mixed together.

He deeply wished pouring out the water hadn't been necessary. It had cost him a extraordinary effort to do it, but it was a necessity, when Yuuki had looked so worried.

He felt stupid when he found himself wishing the drop had fallen on the ground after all. He didn't feel so far above kneeling down to lick it off the carpet now. Not because it was blood of course, but simply because it was Yuuki.  
A flush spread on his face at the rather embarrassing image, and instead, he sat down on the chair Yuuki had been occupying until moment ago, and tried to soak up the warmth that was quickly fading from it.

He carefully put back the cap on the pen she was using, and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the spot her hand had been holding. He'd treasure that pen from now on, and keep it in his drawer, next to his collection of little things Yuuki had given him and that he collected with loving care rather than actually using them.

He sighed heavily, the wistful feeling now aching in his chest as his heart yearned so badly for her. He leaned forward, folding his arms on the desk where Yuuki had been hard at work, and placed his head on his arms, intent on spending as long as possible on the spot she had occupied, which to his aching heart felt so much more inviting and comfortable than any other place did at the moment.

.

.

~The End~

* * *

_Another little one-shot about them! Sorry it was kind of pointless, just a moment of interaction between them. ^^  
__On retrospect, perhaps I should have had him lick her finger and have things get hotter. But it would have been a completely different type of fic then. *lol* XD_

_The Night Class is not in class despite the hour perhaps because it's the week-end or something? XD _

_My fic folder is filled with partially written little one-shots, all glaring at me to be finished and posted one day, but as I barely have enough time to even breathe at the moment, it's usually fics that I'd written a while ago or slowly over a long time, and that I can only finish/tweak now by lack of time to write something longer._


End file.
